supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stark-Raving Mad Critic
Stark-Raving Mad Critic is a comedy film review series, starring Ji Woong Kirochu. This series is inspired by The Nostalgia Critic. Each week, Ji Woong (aka the Stark-Raving Mad Critic) reviews a movie, possibly a bad movie that was a box office bomb or a movie that he doesn't like. There is also a sister show called the Stark-Raving Mad Chick starring his twin sister, Ji min Kirochu, who also reviews a movie each week, possibly a movie she doesn't like or a bad movie that was a box office bomb. Season 1 #I Know Who Killed Me #Jaws: The Revenge #Gigantic #Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie: Pyramid of Light #TMNT (2007) #Despicable Me #Gerry #Kangaroo Jack #Get Smart (2008) #Osmosis Jones #Georgia Rule #Cats Don't Dance #Garbage Pail Kids: the Movie #Cat in the Hat (2003) #Game of Shadows #One Missed Call (2008) Season 2 #Barney's Greatest Adventure: The Movie #Battlefield Earth #Showgirls #Wild Wild West #The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) #Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) #The Love Guru #Raise the Titanic #Batman and Robin #Monkeybone #Speedracer (2008) #Dudley Do-Right (1999) #Soul Pane #Gods and Generals #Town & Country #The Nutcracker in 3D (2010) #Spider-Man 3 #Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause Season 3 #Meet the Spartans #Sex Lives of the Potato Men #The Room #The Flintstones (1994) #Disaster Movie #Norbit #The Happening #Epic Movie #Plan 9 from Outer Space #Highlander 2: The Quickening #Heaven's Gate #The Avengers Season 4 #Freddy Got Fingered #Street Fighter #Swept Away #Speed 2 #The Spirit #Ballistic: Ecks Vs. Sever #Ultraviolet #Dreamcatcher #Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen #Southland Tales #Alone in the Dark #The Sweetest Thing #The Pink Panther 2 #Gigli Season 5 #Dude, Where's the Party? #The Matrix Revolutions #Howard the Duck #Parting Shots #Son of the Mask #House of the Dead #Superman IV: The Quest for Peace #Dungeons and Dragons #Eragon #The Hottie and the Nottie #From Justin to Kelly #Blade Trinity #Over Her Dead Body #Daniel the Wizard #Year One #Van Helsing #Max Payne Season 6 #The Last Airbender #Kill Bill vol. 1 #I'm Not Here #Mother of Tears #Made of Honor #Mansome #Love Ranch #Licensed to Wed #The Last Song #Lara Craft: Tomb Raider #Hesher #Last Days #Kung Fu Panda 2 #The Mummy Returns #Nine #Ninja Assassin #The Nanny Diaries #Happy Feet 2 Season 7 #Pride and Glory #Rollerball #Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest #Shanghai Knights #Rocknrolla #The Three Stooges (2012) #No Reservations #Sex and the City 2 #This Means War #Walt and El Grupo #Not Another Teen Movie #The Tourist #Untraceable #The Strangers #Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides #The Hunting Party #Terminator Salvation #Evan Almighty Season 8 #Alien VS. Predator #Downloading Nancy #Because I Said So #Dukes of Hazzard #Are We There Yet? #What's Your Number? #Drillbit Taylor #John Carter #Baby Geniuses #El Cantante #Bounty Hunter #Australia #Conan the Barbarian #Fred Claus #Castaway #Wild Grass #Doogal Season 9 #Little Man #Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 #Who's Your Caddy? #The Worst Movie Ever! (2011) #The Troll in Central Park #Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties #Bucky Larson: Born to be a Star #Rollover #Meet Dave #The Pebble and the Penguin #Pinocchio (2002) #Monster a Go-Go #The Karate Kid, part III #Glen or Glenda Season 10 #Igor #Barnyard #Rock n Rule #Space Chimps #Delgo #Inspector Gadget (1999) #Silent Night, Deadly Night #Star Wars: The Clone Wars #Happily Never After #Yogi Bear #Planet 51 #A Chipmunk Adventure #Freddie the Frog #He-Man: Master of the Universe #The Country Bears #Alvin and the Chipmunks: the Squeakquel #Fly Me to the Moon #The Wiz #Fred: The Movie #Hop Season 11 #Atlantis: The Lost Empire #The Smurfs (2011) #Spy Kids 3D: Game Over #The Adventures of SharkBoy and LavaGirl in 3D #Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights #Tom and Jerry the Movie #The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists #Raggedy Ann and Andy: The Musical #The Thief and The Cobbler #Santa Claus Conquers the Martians #Robots #The King and I (1999) #Rover Dangerfield #Mars Needs Moms Specials #The Stark-Raving Mad Critic's Top 11 Saddest Movie Moments #Top 20 movies Never to Watch Again #Top 15 movies that raped your Childhood #10 Most Memorable Holiday Movies #The Stark-Raving Mad Critic's Top 11 Scariest Movie Moments #Top 11 Villain Songs #The Top 15 Disney Animated Series Villains Quotes Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (at the beginning of each episode) "Greetings, my friends, I am the Stark-Raving Mad Critic. Today we will be reviewing (movie title depending on the episode)." Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "Jesus Christ! What in the name of Seoul were they thinking, WHEN THEY DIRECTED AND CAME UP WITH THIS BLAND, TASTELESS, HALF-BAKED, DISGUSTING, URINE-FILLED BACKWASH THAT SUCKS MAJOR MONKEY BALLS?!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "Oh, my god!!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "GOOD GOD, THAT MOVIE SUCKS BALLS!!!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "WHERE DO THEY COME UP WITH THAT (bleep)?!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "WHAT A WASTE OF (bleep)ING TIME WHEN THEY MADE THIS MOVIE!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "Osmosis Jones is awful, extra disgusting, bland, and it makes me want to puke!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "Oh, my god! I could just hang myself for watching this kind of bull(bleep)!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "Alvin and the (bleep)ing Chipmunks, the live action film sucks balls! It sucks balls!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing The Adventures of SharkBoy and LavaGirl in 3D) "Oh, my god! Those 3D effects suck balls!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Fred: The Movie) "FRED IS AN ANNOYING PAIN IN THE (bleep)ING BUTT!!!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Barnyard) "Why the (bleep) does this bull have a (bleep)ing udders?! WHY IN THE NAME OF SEOUL IS HE CALLED A COW?! HE's MALE, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! THAT IS SO MESSED UP!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "HOW CHEAP ARE THESE (bleep)HOLES!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Disaster Movie) "ALL OF THE PARODIES IN THIS FILM ARE (bleep)ING POINTLESS!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "EIGHT CRAZY NIGHTS, YOU SUCK MONKEY (bleep)S!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (at the end of each episode) "That, my friends concludes my review for (movie title depending on the episode). I am the Stark-Raving Mad Critic. Have a nice day." Credits Written by Ji Woong Kirochu Edited by Ji Woong Kirochu Performed by Ji Woong Kirochu Trivia *Ji woong is not allowed to review Pokemon Movies by Tariko because she finds it offensive, and she likes the Pokemon movies. Category:Shows Category:YouTube Film Review Shows Category:YouTube Shows